


Minus One [Ficart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Family Dynamics, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, Monster of the Week, Mystery, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "Minus One" byAlobear, forWIP Big Bang 2019.Fic summary: When Dean turns up on Jody's doorstop, injured and alone, Jody has to work with Bobby to figure out what happened and find Sam.





	Minus One [Ficart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alobear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/gifts).

_Title Art_

_You're Safe Now_


End file.
